How to Train Your Dragon- The New Rider
by Raven Dragomir
Summary: haley is a new girl on berk. she comes from a strange island who doesnt believe in dragons and becomes a dragon trainer on berk. but maybe she isnt happy with one dragon or two or three. she quickly discovers that she has a bond with all dragons and doesnt know what to choose. and it doesnt help with astrid wanting her off berk and willing to even sell her out to the outcasts.
1. the girl

It was a beautiful sunny day in berk, when out of nowhere- Astrid came flying on her dragon Stormfly.

"What's wrong?" said Hiccup. He was the leader of the dragon training academy and the only one with a night fury who he named Toothless.

"Someone is out on the beach. I saved her from being brought down by a storm and she needs to see you." Said Astrid. She had been Hiccup's love intrest for quite a while and had never said yes to a date but they were still friends.

"Take me to her." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless. He and his dragon had both been wounded in the last few months. Toothless's left tail wing had been ripped off by a net (that Hiccup had thrown but thats another story) and Hiccup's left foot had been burned off in a fierce battle with a giant dragon (who does not currently have a name). Lucky for him Toothless had been there to shield him with his wings. But now they both needed each other to fly. Astrid and Hiccup both went to the beach to find a girl, no more than Hiccup's age washed ashore. She had wavy brown hair and a tan skin tone. Hiccup rushed to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need help?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at his. At that moment he thought he saw a spark like the shine of a star in her eyes and he was ceratain she saw the same spark in his. He suddenly felt warm all over and didn't want to leave her.

"Are you Hiccup?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. Are you okay?"

"Im just fine." She tried to get up but fell right back down again just in time for Hiccup to catch her.

"What is your name?" he said hoping to give her something to think about.

"My name is Haley. Can you help me? Ive come here to become a dragon trainer. I almost went down off the shivering shores when this girl saved me with her…..dragon?!" Haley said the last word as if she couldn't believe it.

"Have you never seen a dragon before?" Hiccup asked. She looked like she had never even thought they existed.

"No. where I come from, dragons don't exist. Nobody believes in them because they aren't there anymore and haven't been for centuries. I came here to see and ride one. I want to become a dragon trainer. Will you let me?" Haley asked this in a way that made Hiccup loose his breath. She was beautiful and had a fire in her eyes that reminded him of himself. what dragon should Haley have?


	2. that night

Later Hiccup talked to his father about Haley staying at his house until they built her one.

"Hiccup, of course she can stay. shes new blood. the most important kind. besides, im your father and i know when my son likes a girl. she can stay as long as she likes." said Stoik.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup went outside to talk to Haley. she was staring out to sea.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, im fine. its just, im afraid that i might not fit in. there are so many types of dragns, which one is for me?" she asked.

"Thats the fun part, you dont know yet." he said. and he truly meant it.

she smiled at him. and giggled. he liked that sound it was like the tinkering of bells. innocent and sweet.

"Your very kind Hiccup. i hope your right." Haley said.

"I always am." he said.

she turned around to face him and he saw that same spark. even thought it was winter, he felt warm. they were only standing inches apart.

"Goodnight, Hiccup." she said.

"Goodnight, Haley." said Hiccup.

she walked around him and went to toothless. she stopped and approched him. he normaly didnt like strangers. but he was being gentle. he had never seen toothless so calm with a stranger next to him. she knelt down beside him and rested her hand on his head. toothless closed his eyes and then looked up at her. she said goodnight to toothless then went inside.


	3. the ride

later the next morning at the dragon training acadamy, hiccup introduced haley to ruff-nutt tough-nutt fish legs and snot lout. they all lined up their dragons and told her to pick which she liked best.

"Oh, ummm im not sure yet." said haley.

"its okay, not many people are." said astrid.

" i do want to try something first, Hiccup when i was at your house, i sorta made something. its a saddle for toothless. if you and toothless will let me, i would like to ride him." she said then pulled out a brown saddle with a single foot clamp.

Hiccup looked at her wth surprise. how did she even do that! his blueprints. he must have left them on the table.

"um okay. toothless you up for it?"

the dragon nodded his head in agreement. haley took the sadle and put it on toothless. she hoped on and then placed her foot carefully in the metal strap. hiccup got on after her then held her waist to balance. she stiffened but didnt say anything.

"lets go bud. take me to-" she wispered the last part so hiccup couldnt hear. he didnt like that but trusted her nonetheless. they suddenly jumped into the air and began to fly. she was expertly using the tail to her advantage and was moving gracefully for her first time.

"how did you learn to do this?" hiccup asked genuinly dumbfounded.

"i studied. you should learn to keep the book of dragons and your journal hidden better. someone could learn all your secrets. like how you like astrid?" she said.

"um uh, that journals outdated." he said blushing and hoping she didnt see.

"it had a date in it. besides, its not top news. though its a surprise to me." she said.

"really? how?" he asked.

"well, when i first met you on the beach, you seemed to look at her like a friend. not a girlfriend. but then you looked at me and...nevermind. im always so noesy." she sounded embarassed.

"oh, were here." she stopped at the dragons nest and told toothless to send a fireball into the air. he did what he was told. a shadow soon appeared and then out of the fog came... a night fury! it was a female and haley approched it. she opened her jacket to show a small knife much like the one hiccup had when he met toothless. she took the knife and threw it into the ocean. the night fury watched where she threw it then looked at haley. haley pulled out a fish from her backpack and held it out to the night fury. the dragon approched haley cautiously and at the fish. haley held out her hand to pet the night fury and the dragon let her. while she stroked the dragon she asked "what should i name her?".

"wow! how did you know?" asked hiccup.

"i told you dont leave your books out. and i assumed that a night fury would live on a deserted island. so how about i name her...nightmare?" she asked the dragon. the newly named nightmare shook her head yes.

"well come on, ill race you back to berk." before she got an answer haley got on nightmare and flew off. hiccup shook his head breifly and flew off after them and they were soon next to each other.


	4. the kiss

With the wind rushing past them, hiccup saw haley riding nightmare and she looked beautiful. Her shoulder-length hair was flowing through the wind and he saw a smile so big he thought it would never go away. She looked at him and he smiled back, he quickly swerved left when he found that he had almost crashed into a sharp rock. Haley giggled and flew higher into the clouds and above. Hiccup followed and when they went up it was perfect. The sunset had turned the clouds a orange pink and with haley riding next to him he felt at peace. She looked at him and he suddenly smiled. It was so easy being around her. He never had to tiptoe around his wrds like with astrid. And he didn't even try to be funny or cool around her. Because she already thought he was. They then landed on a sharp rock just outside of berk but still in the ocean.

"come on. I want to show you something I did back at my old island." She said after she had dismounted nightmare. She then took hiccups hand and led him to the edge of the cliff. Haley pulled him forward then the both leaped off. It was the most amazing thing ever. When they hit the water, they dove deeper under the waves and were soon at the bottom. Haley took out another knife and found a large clam. She jammed the knife into the clams mouth and took something out of it. She gestured to head back up to the surface and they met at the top of the water. Haley took out a silver band then whistled for nightmare to come and get them out of the water. After they were safely on the rock haley told nightmare to fire on the ground. When the flame was hot, she took the band and the item she snatched from the clam and put them together over the fire. When it finally cooled, she showed it to hiccup. It was a ring and the pearl she took from the clam was on top of it. Haley took hiccups hand and placed the ring in his palm.

"Here. Give this to the girl that you really like. It's a gift, from me." She said closing his hand around it. Hiccup didn answer. He looked at her then took her hand and put the ring on.

"you are the girl I really like haley. I hope you can stay that way forever." He said.

Haley did nothing but stare at the ring on her middle finger. It was her perfect size. She looked at hiccup then leaned forward. Hiccup leaned forward too until they were a half an inch from each other. Haley moved forward that half an inch and their lips met. Haley was kissing hiccup and hiccup was kissing back. He had no doubt whatsoever that they would be together and that astrid was no more than a friend. When they separated haley smiled so brightly that it could have lit a dragons fire back to life. Hiccup was smiling just as foolishly.

"come on boyfriend. Lets get back to our home." Haley said.


	5. the attack

They both hopped on their dragons and flew off back to berk. When they were leading their dragons to their house, they came across Astrid and Snout lout. They both stared in awe and marvel at the new female night fury.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Astrid.

"Yes, and that's not all. Me and Hiccup are a couple now." Said Haley. They were still holding hands when Astrid came to talk.

"Oh my gods! That's so great. Isn't it Snot lout?" Astrid said a little too forcefully while elbowing Snot lout in the ribs."Ow! Uh, yeah!" Said Snout lout. It also sounded like he said 'why does Hiccup get all the pretty girls?'. This made Haley blush a little bit.

"Hey, im going to get the dragons in the house." She said and kissed Hiccup quickly.

"okay. dont have too much fun." he said back when she was leaving she turned back and laughed. he smiled.

"what do you think jealous?" said hiccup. astrid looked away embarrassed but hiccup had already seen.

"no, of course not. i mean i can finally get you off my back." she said. just then, a giaant fireball flew into the air and was headding straigt for them!

suddenly a shadow of darkness flew to save them. hiccup opened his eyes, he was on toothless and nightmare was right beside him with haley. she turned and said,"gather everyone at the beach. i know where they are."

hiccup did as he was told and when everyone was ready, they gathered at the enimey ship.

"wait, fire!" hiccup yelled. their dragons burst fire from their mouths. alvin looked up at them then called for a retreat.

"i got what i came for." he said and looked directly at hiccup...and smirked. he knew something that hiccup didnt. but was about to find out. they rushed to the illage where they were met by gobber.

"gobber, did you see us. we totally destroyed the outcasts!" hiccup said excitedly while gobber just looked sad.

"gobber, whats wrong, what happened?" he asked scared.

"hiccup. it it was a distraction. they took him...they took your father." he said solemnly.

hiccup's eyes got wider and wider. filling with tears. his father, they took his father. slowly he came to realize it was true. alvin had tricked him, and now alvin had his father. haley ran beside him, knowing something terrible had happened. he tried to speak, to tell her what happened, but nothing would come out.

"i know." she said. hiccup embraced her. she wrapped her arms around him. they fell to the floor both crying, and the village ingulfed in fire. nobody saught to put it out just yet. because everybody stopped, and hung their heads.

when the fire was put out, and hiccup was no longer crying, both haley and hiccup went to his house. haleys house had been built the night before, but she still came in. when hiccup was in bed and she was leaving he grabed her hand.

"dont go. i cant sleep. will you sing to me?" he asked. it was silly but it always helped him sleep.

"of course i will." she said and sat by his bedside. she put her had to his head and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. then she began to sing

_go to sleep my little sparrow, go to sleep my little bee_

_though the day is dark and hollow_

_come the night you shall be free_

_though i cannot be there with you_

_in your dreamland you will see_

_i will always fly beside you_

_little sparrow, little bee_

when she sang the last note, he fell asleep. he looked so peaceful and haley knew it was because she was here. when she was leaving, nightmare nodded her head for haley to come sleep with toothless and walked over and layed down on nightmares leg nightmare spread her beautiful midnight wings and layed them accross her. she slept.

sorry b\about the long wait guys, gimme a break im in highschool! but there will be a lot more hiccup and haley. and the song i wrote is acctually a parody. those are the words i wrote, but the song is "my jolly sailor bold" from Pirates of the Carrabian. i do NOT own any of the music, only the words written on this paper. remember to review! it really helps me get pumped for the next chapter. i get super excieted when i get a review. so review me peoples! keep on keepin on- Raven Dragomir


	6. the rescue

the next morning, hiccup got up early and left on toothless. but his leaving was not unseen. haley had woken just before and was already at the cliff that hiccup was heading to. when e got there he was genuinly surprised that haley was there. she was still on nightmare and was watching the sun rise above the ocean. hiccup was beside her on toothless. they both got off their night fury's and held hands while the sun was rising. they didnt say anything to each other. they already knew what would happen. they were going to outcast island. and nothing was going to stop them. hiccup pulled haley closer to him and stared into her brown eyes.

"we can beat them. together." he said.

"i know." she said then kissed him. it was hard to say how long the kiss lasted. it wasnt until astrid found them that they broke apart. she nodded once to signal that they were ready.

"lets go get my dad back." he said.


	7. flying with skrill

they flew off to find outcast island. they were met with sharp jet-black jagged rocks. this was how all of outcast island looked.

"wait..." called hiccup to the others. but before they could fire, the outcasts had a counterstrike ready. huge balls of burning fire flew by them. their heat missing inches away from their heads.

"we have to land! find somewhere!" yelled haley to hiccup. he spotted a small clearing just below them. he pointed twords it. she nodded and lead the rest down there. when they landed, they were met with silence. suddenly, huge nets came over the dragons and the riders. but haley managed to jump off nightmare before being captured.

"haley! run, you have to run!" hiccup screamed. if anything in the world, he wanted haley safe. she looked at him, turned and looked at the cliff then back at him. she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. she winced. haley ran to the cliff stood at the edge and said something in an acient language that hiccup did not understand.

"naga, sila kita memerlukan kekuatan anda!datang kepada kita dalam masa kita perlu untuk membantu kita melawan. untuk membantu kita menjimatkan nyaman!" she screamed to the sky. then a thousand dragons filled the sky. and all of them were skrill. they were everwhere and they attacked the outcasts. they ripped the nets opened and the leader gave a head nod to haley. she gave one back in thanks.

"they wont be distraced for long. i have you dad hiccup. i sent him off on thornado. hes back at the island. now lets go!" she yelled to hiccup who was once again dumbfounded. he hopped on toothless and rode back to berk.

"how did you do that?" hiccup asked when they landed.

"my mother taught me. she believed in dragons and taught me how to speak their language." she said. hiccup grabbed her and kissed her hard. he had never been so impressed or happy. she pulled him closer.

* * *

hey guys. it was a really long time this time. i didnt really have... you know time to think about it. just rememeber, i love reviews even if their bad or just to say wuz up. hope you have a fangtastic christmas. by the way, the language used here is maylan. i couldnt find dragonic. keep on keeping on

you friendly neighborhood Raven Dragomir


	8. a dark ring

haley went to her new house and looked around. it was a good size with a slab of what looked like unfinnished granet for nightmare to sleep on. nightmare looked at it and bounded twords it to slep. haley looked on the table and saw something gleam in the candlelight. there was a sapphire on the table along with a note.

_hope you like it._

_its better than a pearl._

__it was signed by hiccup and haley took it and replaced the pearl with the dark purple sapphire. she took a knife and carved a hole into the chestplate of nightmare's saddle. she fit the pearl into the hard leather and fastened it with a silver hook. she looked at nightmare and the dragon was already sleeping. haley thought to herself that nightmare had the right idea. haley went to the bed and put her helmet that hiccup gave her on the table and blew out the candle. in the morning, haley and hiccup had made plans to get an early flight in before training. haley woke up just before the sun rose above the sea. they got on their dragons and flew out over the sea. they flew in sync with twists turns and spirels. rising above and below the clouds and the briliant light from the dawn was shining over them. haley was at peace and flying. she had always wanted to fly. her mother was the chief of her old island. at times she missed it, but she didnt want to go back ever. she looked down below her and saw her reflection...wait, that wasnt a reflection it was hiccup flying benieth her. she looked at the ring on her finger and it seemed to glow slightly. they landed and shared a quick kiss. then held hands all the way to the acadamy.

* * *

hey guys. im sorry. ive been busy on youtube and i just got into this new youtuber. btw check out mr 360 games. hes pretty coolieo. hopefully this will be enough for now. ttylxox- raven dragomir


	9. a new dragon?

Hiccup and haley walked to the training arena to find that Astrid was waiting for them tapping her foot with a less than pleased look on her face. The couple stopped and looked at each other then at Astrid.

"Have a nice time flying?" she asked sarcastically.

"why do you care?" said hiccup just as sarcastic. Astrid looked flustered and was blushing. She couldn't meet hiccups eyes. She looked to the side and spoke.

"Don't be late again." And walked away. Hiccup and haley looked at each other again then walked into the arena. Everyone was there with their dragons. And as usual, Snotlouts dragon Hookfang was paying little to no attention to his riders demands to drop his lunch. The twins were fighting and Barf and Belch seemed to be mimmicing them but sadly were also fighting. Fishlegs and his gronkle Meat Lug were not doing much of anything. And Astrid was stroking Stormfly. Haley always thought the dragon acted more like a bird than anything with its beady eyes and constant twitching of his head. Astrid shot haley a cold stare as if to say _im watching you. I know what you did._ Haley didn't do anything to anger Astrid, so why was she being so frosty twords her?

"Okay, today were going to be learning to train other dragons besides our own species." Said hiccup which also calmed everyone down.

"all you have to do is feed the dragon and show them they can trust you, simple. We will be working with wild dragons so you will have to be cautious. Lets go!" said hiccup and flew off on Toothless. Everyone followed but haley stayed behind for a few seconds. She was wondering if she would do well. Haley cast the thought aside and lept onto her dragon, Nightmare.


	10. simple as this 'WTF'

Haley loved the look of Hiccup when he was flying. She had heard of him at her home island and gathered info from the rest of the village. It was apparent to her that Hiccup did something incredible when he befriended Toothless. And the way she saw it, Hiccup thought it was his only achievement and his only skill. When he flew he was reminded of that triumph and it was the only thing that he could do to remember that it was he who tamed the dragon and not Astrid or Stoik or anyone else. It was him who made peace with a dragon, and no matter how much others wanted to change that, history would stay the same and he would always be the first dragon rider. He was always so happy on Toothless and he seemed to shine in the sky. With every flap of the night fury's wings Hiccup seemed to rise higher on his own. Haley often got distracted when she saw him fly. But not so distracted that she couldn't outfly him. She nudged Nightmare with her foot and the dragon shot forward with great speed in front of Hiccup. He smiled at the challenge and shifted Toothless' tail to race, but Astrid beat him to it and was in heavy offense mode trying desperately to outdo Haley. Stormfly seemed a little reluctant to challenge a night fury, and a female one at that. Not many people knew what female nigh fury's were capable of, but Haley did. And she knew that a deadly nadder could never outfly Nightmare. But Astrid refused to back down. She looked angry and frustrated exactly like she did when Goithy chose Hiccup instead of her to kill a dragon many months ago. Cursing in what apparently were extremely bad words there but held no meaning in Haley's eyes simply because she didn't know they were swear words. They landed on Raven's Point with Haley winning by a landslide.

"How in Thor's name did you beat me? Stormfly is the fastest dragon on Berk!" she practicly shouted at Haley.

"Well, you obviously haven't met a female night fury. They are the fastest dragon alive, and none of your little chicken tricks or amount of training will ever change that," shot back Haley. If Astrid was going to be bitchy about the subject and just to Haley in general, then she was in for an extremely rude awakening. Haley never took anything lying down and she was never messed with at her old island. Mostly because no one was stupid enough to try. She could be very intimidating even with brow eyes instead of blue. She once asked why she was so intimidating and was surprised when she got the answer. They told her that her eyes changed color. It was short and only a flash but everyone Haley asked said they saw the exact same thing- her eyes changed color from brown to a deep violet. And it was exactly what Astrid saw. Haley's eyes changed color when she felt threatened and right now, they were burning violet. Astrid stopped talking for a moment.

"Did anyone else see that? Her eyes changed color!" she said pointing at Haley looking actually frightened.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened. I think you need to chill out. Go back to the arena. Ill deal with you later," said Hiccup. Astrid looked flabberghasted. Hiccup was _ordering_ her to leave. She opened her mouth to argue but closed it abruptly and flew back on Stormfly. The strangest thing was, Stormfly seemed to look sorry at Haley. She seemed to apologise for Astrid's behavior and then flew off with her rider.


	11. nightmares

_**Hey guys. Ive been busy with school lately and im doing this under cover. Literally, im underneath my covers when im writing this. But if I get a lot of favs and followers then ill continue. Heres a snapshot of whats to come. Leave a review if you enjoy!**_

"I wonder what's gotten into Astrid?" said Hiccup. He had never seen her so mad or crazy. Saying Haley's eyes changed color? She crossed the line. What was she trying to do make Haley a freak? He cast away all thoughts of Astrid and turned back to the group.

"Moving on, into the forest. Our first dragon will be the Monstrous Nightmare. Only Haley will get dragons today. Since she is new, and I don't have time, I won't be watching anyone except Haley," said Hiccup. The group moved on with Hiccup expertly tracking a pack of the nightmares. He stopped every once in a while to look at a footprint or examine the scorch marks on the trees. The group came to a clearing when Hiccup suddenly held his arm in front of them to stop. A large pack of nightmares was just up ahead. Haley was the first to approach one.

"Remember, trust seals the bond," Hiccup reminded her. Haley walked closer to the large dragon. It was a multi colored male. Its scaled looked like they were made from abalone shells. Green, white, and clue shimmered and danced off its armor. The dragon seemed to be wary of her approach. Haley looked into its eyes and held out her hand. It was the only one to see her eyes flash violet. It raised its head and met Haley's hand. She looked astonished and hugged its head. She smiled and the dragon made a hurring sound.

"Na cuth pyn ye sor. Mar tu sai, Forluk. Di ou?" Haley asked the dragon.

"Na cuth pyn ye naga. Mar tu sai, Mejsu," replied the dragon.

"He said his name is Aries," Haley told the group.

Hiccup was impressed. The nightmares were usually the most vicious of all dragons. But this dragon called Aries was gentle and kind.

"What language is that?" he asked they were riding back. Haley was on Aries with Nightmare flying beside her.

"Just Salook. It's the language my mother taught me when I was little. Its also called dragontongue," she said.

Hiccup wanted to learn more about her mother and island. He would soon find out.


	12. By Odins lightning!

When they got back, Hiccup told everyone to stay while he took Haley to find more dragons. No one really seemed to be paying attention. Ruff and tuff were just head-butting each other and Snotlout was pinned to the wall by Nadder spikes.

"Oh kay then," said Hiccup as he spun on his heel to walk towards toothless. He pulled Haley away under a tree and smiled. He had his arms around her and Haley's arms were around his neck. He kissed her slowly and longingly. She giggled and ran over to nightmare. She flew off with great speed and he started chasing after her. While they were having fun, Haley heard a loud cry from the mountains. She knew what dragon it was. Haley shot off to the mountain top leaving Hiccup behind. He went after her and she landed on the peak.

"It's a Skrill. Its hurt," she said with tears in her eyes. She walked over to the mouth of the cave and saw it. It was huge with a crown of spikes like a Nadder and three claws on the tips of its wings like a Monstrous Nightmare. Its wing was bent at an odd angle and looked like a broken twig. Haley stepped closer to it and the Skrill growled at her. She stepped closer and shushed the dragon. It hurred and let her touch his injured wing. She started to sing softly like a siren.

_La ko ti mar ina torrow_

_La ko ti mar in ce_

_Ro hin ya, sai dar co nela_

_Mi hin es, pyn cra nal le_

The dragon started to doze then it said something in Salook that Hiccup did not understand.

"Na cuth pyn nye naga. Mar tu sai, Diok," it said then drifted off to sleep.

"He said his name is…Odin," said Haley softly.


	13. Authors note NEED HELP

hey guys. raven dragomir here and i have no idea what to do next. so please please PLEASE help me out and give me some stuff you would like to see. like the return of hiccups mom or a new dragon (still havent whatched the latest episode i didnt FREAKING record on my dvr). or maybe a background story on haley. but pm me or mail me on facebook or twitter, same name. or mail me on youtube ravendragomir1. so if ya want more, i need some help. can ya do it my fellow dragon would-be-trainers? i think you can. lets go!

-rd


	14. Gassspark and a Singadge

Haley didn't do anything the next day. She tended only to odin and rode Nightmare. When she was little, her mother always told her of Skrill. Her mother had once visited berk when she was little and it was the first dragon that she had seen. Even though Hiccup was thought to be the first dragon trainer he wasn't. but Haley never had the heart to tell him that it was her mother who had first trained a dragon. But the Skrill died by a Vikings hand when it had tried to take food to the red death. Kristn, Haley's mom, was devastated when she heard they had killed it. But she always told Haley how it was so kind and sweet to kristn. And on Haley's 14th birthday, Kristn sent Haley off to berk. She loved her mother but no one believed that dragons even existed so she had to leave. It broke her heart that odin had his flight taken away from him. She decided to rename odin Static. Static was content with his new name and Haley visited him every hour to find that his wing was slowly healing thanks to gothis medicin. Hiccup was always trying to get her back out to ravens point to tame more dragons but she refused. After the third time he asked she finally said okay. She mounted Nightmare and flew off with Hiccup.

"You okay?" he asked while they were flying.

Haley didn't want to answer but she knew Hiccup wouldn't leave it alone.

"I was just thinking of my mom. Shes chief of our village. I miss her sometimes," Haley said.

"I miss mine too. But I know she would be proud of me," he said.

They didn't talk anymore. After a few minutes they arrived at ravens point. Hiccup gave Haley some fish and pointed out a dragons cave.

"Must be a fear class," he said.

Haley walked inside. What she saw was a sleeping hideous zippleback. It was a light green just like the twins except for the wings were ridged with blue. It woke up and looked at her as if she were a tasty meal walking in to their claws. Haley had no fear of any dragons. She approached the heads and presented her gift of fish. The head on the left reached forward to eat but the right head bumped it. They stared to do a stare down and Haley softly coughed. She had two fish in her hand now. The dragons still seemed weary but they saw her eyes flash purple. They knew that meant that she was a Singadge. They took the fish at the same time and Haley hugged the necks together. She walked out with her new dragon.

"Wonderful. Whats their names?" Hiccup asked her.

"Easy, Gass and Spark. Or Gassspark," she said. The dragon liked its new name and it purred with delight of having a Singadge as a rider. For Singadge's had a dragon's fire. The very thing that made it breath fire. And it was from the king of dragons. It was from a night fury.


	15. a traitor upon us

"What exactly do you have against Haley?" Hiccup asked Astrid the next night.

"Hm, lets see. Shes not from here, shes uncoordinated, slobby, aweful with weapons, bad with kids, terrible at cooking, has a fear of spiders, shes stubborn, mean to me, and is boarder line annoying," yelled Astrid.

Hiccup was surprised at the long list that Astrid had prepared.

"Though all those may be true, shes still my girlfriend and I would appreciate you not trying to kill her every ten minutes," Hiccup said.

Then a glob of green acid went flying past them, burning off an inch of Astrid's braid. Hiccup heard laughing and instantly recongnized it. Haley stepped out from behind a rock gasping at the cause of Astrid's unexpected haircut. The dragon that had spit acid at them was none other than a snaptrapper. Astrid ran to get some fish from the stables. There was no way that Haley was going to train another uncommon dragon. But sadly, she had come prepared with four fish. She fed the dragon which was surprisingly magenta, and it purred with delight. Then Astrid, in a fit of rage, threw an ax at Haley. But the second head of the snaptrapper noticed it and spit acid, melting it before it could hurt her. Astrid ran into her house and Hiccup could hear only a slightly muffled scream of rage. Choosing to ignore Astrid for the moment he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Ive never seen a snaptrapper before, what are their names?" he asked her.

"This is Tulip, Clover, Daisy, and Oliander. Or Fresno for the whole dragon," Fresno smiled seeming to agree with its new title.

They then hear a roar of fear from another dragon. It wasn't any ordinary dragon either it was…

"Nightmare," Haley said mounting Fresno and taking off with no further words. Toothless started freaking out and bouncing around saying in Salook 'Ia ac un, ia ac un!" Hiccup knew enough Salook to know that meant 'we must hurry, we must hurry!'. Hiccup got on Toothless and set off trying to find Haley and Fresno. About ten minutes later Toothless gave a short roar looking down. Nightmare was on the ground, probably injured and Haley was trying to fight off a pack of boars. Toothless let out a plasma blast and the boars ran away leaving Haley weeping over Nightmare.

"Its okay. Your going to be fine, girl," Haley said franticly not even bothering to say it in Salook. Toothless nudged Nightmare's tail and yelped at Hiccup. What he saw was something he had seen before, and there was no fixing an injury like this. The night fury's right tail fin had been ripped off.

"oh no," murmured Hiccup.

He looked over at Haley to see that she had passed out and was extremely pale. He looked down at her legs and what he saw almost made him pass out too.

"Pyn sor sai qu hr ge. La ko sen," Hiccup managed to say. Loosely translated that means. Your rider is hurt go get help. Fresno took Haley to the village.

The next day Haley woke up with her head throbbing. She noticed something odd, she couldn't feel her right foot. In a panic, Haley threw off the bed covers and tried to get up only falling on Nightmare in the process.

"Nightmare!" Haley squealed as the night fury licked her face. Then Haley noticed the missing tail fin. Haley looked at Nightmare with pity. The dragon didn't seem to be fazed by her inability to ever fly again with out Haley. She was just happy her rider was alive. Haley looked down at her own injuries to find that her right foot was gone. In its place was a metal latch like Hiccup's. she made a face of despair for her missing limb. With Nightmare's help Haley made it to the door to find Hiccup sitting on her step.

"So now we're like twins, huh," Hiccup asked. Haley couldn't help but laugh. She always found Hiccup funny even when it seemed the world was going to end.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll make a new saddle for Nightmare and everything. So how is this going to affect us?" Haley asked him.

"Simple, its not," he said and pulled her close. She smiled and kissed him.

"I already made a saddle for her. Ready for a test flight?" Hiccup asked. Haley nodded and went inside to find Nightmare sitting on her slab of granite. She had Haley's blanket bunched up next to her. There was something round and jet black in the blankets. Haley gasped and ran out to find Hiccup.

"Nightmare has babies!" she shouted and Hiccup ran inside to see with Toothless. They found the five eggs with their mother and Toothless was not looking too great. When he saw them Toothless actually seemed to faint. Haley giggled when he hit the floor with a thud. She started fanning him with her hands trying to get him to come to. When he did, Toothless started looking over the eggs with wonder.

"Um, do I want to know what happened? And is Toothless now a daddy?" asked Hiccup.

"First question, no. Second question, yes," Haley said. She hugged Nightmare's neck.

"We had better get them in water. They explode when they hatch," said Hiccup.

They put the eggs in a pond and heard small explosions. Five little baby night furys swam out of the water. Of course they were all black. But one had green eyes, one had yellow, another had red, one had blue, and the last one had magenta. Haley took them back to the house to be with their mother. Nightmare had all of them running around and it wasn't until Haley had sang to them that they went to sleep.

"There's one for everyone. I want to give them to the others. I might be nice for ruff and tuff to finally have something that they don't have to share," Haley said.

Hiccup went home and Haley went for a midnight flight with Nightmare. She tried out the new saddle and it worked wonderful. While they were gliding, Haley sang a special song:

For a moment, I can fly

I'm alive and at home in the sky

My dragon is perfect so graceful and pure

Our bond, it is special

Now of that I am sure

For a moment

I can feel- all the dreams ive been dreaming are real

Wish my mother could see it

All the best places to be

For a moment, just a moment

I am free

She could almost hear her mother singing back. When they landed Haley heard an unexpected but familiar voice.

"Going somewhere?" Astrid said.

Before she could turn around, pain exploded in the back of her skull. She tumbled to the ground but before she blacked out, Haley heard one last sentence.

"…lets see how you like being dragon trainer to Alvin…"


	16. timber and venus

_**this is only part of the chapter. i have written so much that i think im out of creativity. nope, found some. okay ill do more tomorrow. promise. bi.**_

* * *

When Haley opened her eyes, she was inside an arena. Built to look similar to the one on berk. Her head pounded and she realized that she was on outcast island.

"Welcome," Alvin yelled from outside of the arena," you have two choices, train dragons for me or die. Which do you choose?"

Haley pondered the thought of dying but instead formed a plan of escape.

"I will be your trainer. I only ask for you to spare the night furies and Hiccup. I will be able to bring him to our side," Haley promised.

"Hm…granted. You are first to train a deadly Nadder," Alvin said.

A blue Nadder with red feet came charging out of the cage and barreled twords eyes flashed purple and the Nadder stopped. Haley slowly approached the tail spikes.

"What is she doing?" Alvin mumbled to himself.

Haley smoothed down the spikes and held out her hand to the touched her palm and she smiled.

"There, simple. A gentle approach with a fish is always better. Never touch its snout right away or it will get scared," she said.

Alvin wrote all of this down in a black leather book with two hatchets in an x.

"Well done, girl. Next you will train a timberjack," he said. Another door opened and a ferocious looking dragon came out.

It had a orange body, no feet or arms, with huge wings and amber eyes. Its back was calloused and bumpy which made Haley remember how to train it. It saw her and shot a red fire at her. She ducked and rolled and picked up a shield from a fallen Viking. She slowly approached the large dragons back and started scratching it. The dragon purred and Haley held out her hand to it. It raised its head and met her hand. She laughed and hugged it.

"How bout I call you Timber? And you Venus?" she asked the dragons. They nodded their heads in unison.

"That's wonderful. Now I will give them to my soilders. Savage, you can have the timberjack. And give the Nadder to anyone. Tomorrow you will train my dragon, girl. And I hope you know how to deal with Whispering Deaths," he said smirking whilst leading her out of the arena to a small cell along with many other wild dragons. They clawed at the walls and spit hot fire at the guards. Haley felt pitty and sorrow for them. She knew she would have to train their dragons. But she could never hurt an outcast's dragon. There are no bad dragons, only bad riders. That was the rule she lived by.

"My name is Haley," she said to Alvin as he closed the cell.

"Hm, you wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Chief Kristn of Howk would you?" he asked.

"I am, my name is Haley the Horrifying," she proclaimed. Haley never liked her full name. it had been picked by random.

"Well Howk hasn't seen a dragon in over 100 years. Anyways, goodnight- don't let the dragons bite," he said.

* * *

Haley and Hiccup will return in HTTYD- Time to Fly


	17. a REAL traitor upon us

hello my faithful readers. it has come to my attention that the story that you all know and loved has been stolen. if "uniquestar12" sees this...i meant what i said on your site. please help me bring attention to this injustice and tell everyone you know. mine is not the only one stolen. there have been littlerally 70 others who have been wronged. i beg of you, stand and fight for me and the others. inform the admins about it. this is the link to the site. i hope you all make the right decision.

u/UniqueStar12#.UaE5gtJ3an8


	18. DRAWING CONTEST ON DEVIANT ART!

hey guys! uniquestar12 has been taken down. thanks a million. and to celebrate im having a contest on deviant art! heres the dealio. you have to draw haley and hiccup together or haley and nightmare or one of her dragons. or you can do one of the scenes from the story. and the person who has the best drawing, gets the sequel deticated to them, and has a huge say on what i write! just remember, i love all the drawing that you would put in. even if you think i wouldnt. your drawing matters, and i will look at them. so get to it! post your artwork on deviantart com. make sure to tag it httyd haley. and there will be a sequel as soon as summer vacation starts. so the contest lasts for about 2 weeks. i will message you at the end of those 2 weeks and tell you that you WON! go for it and HAVE FUN!

-Raven Dragomir


	19. update

hello all. just an update. no one decided to make any art for the book :( that really bums me out cuz no one gets the book deticated to them or gets a say in what i write. *sigh* oh well. the next book will come out soon i promise. maybe in august. okay? bye


End file.
